


Stevonnie Goes To College

by CaptainJZH



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: College, Other, Roommates, Stress, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 16:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20838212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJZH/pseuds/CaptainJZH
Summary: A sequel to "Stevonnie Gets A Job"Stevonnie goes to college in Connie's place, and their roommate is a familiar face...





	Stevonnie Goes To College

**Author's Note:**

  * For [E350tb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/E350tb/gifts).

Stevonnie liked being themself. So much so that when school came back around for Connie, they wanted to go  _ fused.  _ After all, Connie was a part of them, right? And, considering the pass of the recent “Fusions Are People” Act, fusions were entitled to the same rights and privileges as their components. 

Which meant Kofi Pizza  _ had  _ to honor Steven’s “one free pizza” coupon, despite it not being in Stevonnie’s name. Good for them, though, ‘cause after working their last shift at the Big Donut, they were hungrier than Steven and Connie combined.

“Mind if I have one?” they heard Lapis ask, sitting down with them.

“Sure!” Stevonnie smiled. They always enjoyed being with Lapis.

“Heading back to ‘school’ soon, I take it?”

“Yeah!” Stevonnie said. “I’m kinda excited to get away from all this. Of course, I’d rather not have homework to go along with it, but hey, what can you do.”

“Well I can do lots of things,” Lapis commented.

“Wait, what?” Stevonnie tried to say before Lapis began showing off. 

“Like this!” Lapis said, taking Stevonnie’s drink and sloshing it around mid-air.

Stevonnie laughed. “You know, I was planning on drinking that.”

“Right, right,” Lapis chuckled, putting the liquid back in Stevonnie’s cup. “So when do you go back?”

“In a week. I have a lot of classes this semester, but I think I can handle it.”

\---

“Oh sweet stars  _ I can’t handle it,”  _ Stevonnie said, already on their third can of soda as they scrambled to finish their essays the night before. “Whywhywhy did I pick so many classes,  _ this is so much work!” _

Stevonnie slammed their head down onto the desk, sighing to themself. “Take a moment to find yourself…”

_ “Take a moment to think of just…” _

_ “Flexibility…” _

_ “...Love…” _

“And trust,” they heard a familiar voice say, making them pulling their head off the desk. It was Lapis.

“Lapis?!” Stevonnie exclaimed. “What are you doing here?”   
  


“Well there wasn’t much to do in Beach City, so I thought I might as well ‘expand my horizons’ like you!”

“Wait, you enrolled in the same school as me?”

“Yeah! Don’t know much about ‘schools,’ but if you can do it, so can I!”

Stevonnie smiled. It was good to have a friend here at college, who they could talk to whenever things got rough. “Hold on, how’d you get into my room?”

“I’m your ‘roommate’!” Lapis announced. “I have much experience with the position from my time around Peridot, so I’m sure it’ll be great for both of us. Oh, and I almost forgot; that ‘manga’ book Amethyst loaned me showed people in ‘school’ together, and they all dressed the same…” Lapis’ form began to change, as she shapeshifted her clothes into a stereotypical “schoolgirl” outfit, short-skirt and everything. 

Stevonnie automatically blushed. “Oh, uh, they don’t have uniforms here. But, but don’t worry about taking it off, I mean, uh, getting rid of it. I think it looks good on you!”

“Really? Thanks! I worked hard on getting it right.”

“I can tell, heh.”

Stevonnie and Lapis then found themselves in a hug, holding each other close. They didn’t know it yet, but this semester was going to be the beginning of a beautiful relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> And they were roommates...


End file.
